Raw
A black child is shot in a hate crime. Plot Plot After a six-year-old boy dies in a school shooting, detectives trace the gun used back to a white supremacist's gun shop. Munch and Tutuola both face hatred and prejudice from the major suspects in the case, but their investigation soon takes them from the man who pulled the trigger back to the gun shop owner, who makes no bones about his hatred of anyone who isn't white. Eventually its revealed that the group are terrorists, not just white supremists. The son of one of the suspects, Kyle Ackerman and another member of the group end up opening fire on the courtroom, killing the judge, the killer of the children a court officer and wounding another and Stabler and Munch before Stabler takes out the adult shooter. Ackerman goes to kill Stabler, but is killed from behind by one of the supremist group's leaders, Star Morrison who reveals herself to actually be an undercover FBI agent. Morrison, who reveals her real name to be Dana Lewis, later reveals to Munch that she infiltrated the group months before and worked her way to the top. She apologizes to Munch and Finn for the racial slurs and behaviors she used against them as that was part of her cover too and not her real personality and both men forgive her. Later, Dana visits Bensen with the news that thanks to her undercover efforts, the FBI was able to bring down the group, doing so before they could bomb an unknown location. Lewis also reveals shocking evidence she uncovered during the bust: the adoptive parents of the murdered child hired the group to kill him for the money they'd get off life-insurance policies taken out on the child. Lewis and Bensen confront the parents who confess and are arrested. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Guest cast * Marcia Gay Harden as Star Morrison / Dana Lewis * J.C. MacKenzie as Brian Ackerman * Joe Grifasi as Hashi Horowitz * John Rubinstein as Judge T. Schuyler * Joel Garland as Brannon Lee Redding * Cody Kasch as Kyle Ackerman * Myk Watford as Mark Whitlock * Paula Garcés as CSU Technician Millie Vizcarrondo * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Ana Reeder as Mrs. McCorkle * Cassidy Hinkle as Maddy McCorkle * John Cullum as Barry Moredock * Marin Hinkle as Janice Whitlock * Suzanne Didonna as Lana Mayhew * Antoinette LaVecchia as Mrs. Paoletti * Mark Giordano as Mr. Paoletti * Brian Letscher as Patrick McCorkle * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford * James Biberi as ESU Captain Bauer * Jerome Preston Bates as ESU Captain Negraneau * Lucian Maisel as Danny Kohler * Sophia Barricelli as Annabelle Paoletti * Joselin Reyes as Paramedic Martinez * Jess le Protto as Johnny Mayhew * Derrick 'Phoenix' Thomas as Officer Taylor * Harry Madsen as Mr. Buggesi * Keith Siglinger as Christopher Rawlings * Andrea Bianchi as Vice Principal Yannen * Sima Bissette as Tawndra * Alex Greenzeig as Bradley * Natalie Carter as Nurse Cathy * Alva Chinn as Courtroom Spectator * Tim Miller as Court Clerk References Bellevue Hospital, Racial Holy War, Federal Bureau of Investigation; 16th Precinct; Jeffrey Whitlock; Rikers Island; Staten Island Quotes (looking at the photo of Annabelle Paoletti) Background information and notes * There is a total body count of 7. *This is the only instance where we see Munch get shot, excluding Elliot, as he gets shot again much later in the series. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes